Tu maid personal
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: ¿Que le regalas a un hombre que lo tiene todo y con el cual llevas 3 años de relación?, Hinata debía pensar en algo original y que sorprendiera a Sasuke en verdad. Gracias a un anuncio de televisión y a unas revistas de Sasuke fue que ella encontró el regalo perfecto...Ella misma. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Autora:** HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

**Categoría**: M

**Aviso**: Posible Ooc en ciertos momentos o situaciones. Así como contenido adulto y sexo explicito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

San Valentin:

Una chica de cabellera negra y piel blanca daba vueltas y vueltas por el largo y ancho de la sala de su casa, balbuceaba mil cosas en voz baja y de vez en cuando se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y daba un pequeño grito de desesperación.

Su mente no funcionaba bien y ella necesitaba el tener una buena idea que sorprendiera a su novio en la tan especial fecha de San valentin, esa fecha en la que todos los enamorados se declaran su amor, la fecha especial que el más cobarde toma valor y es capaz de decir sus sentimientos.

Tenía ya 3 años al lado de su novio, era difícil darle algún regalo a quien lo tenía todo, pero aun así ella sabía que en cada año hacia feliz a esa persona con sus presentes, solo que esta vez no sabía que le regalaría.

—Veamos— La chica se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa y comenzó a recordar todos los presentes que ya le había entregado. —El primer año le regale la cena bajo el árbol donde nos comenzamos a conocer, el segundo año viajamos juntos a Tokio para poder estar junto a el en su nombramiento como presidente de su compañía, el tercer año aunque la pasamos lejos, le pude hacer llegar mi amor por una carta en la que se le expresaba, pero…—

La chica dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la mesa, se sentía tan frustrada que las lagrimas pronto brotarían de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué a Sasuke kun no le tenían que gustar los chocolates— cerro los ojos e intento controlarse sin tener resultado, siempre había sabido que era mala para dar regalos, de hecho si no le decían exactamente lo que deseaban, ella no les regalaría nada que les gustara, solo sabia cocinar, pero era repetitivo darle una cena a Sasuke, y a pesar de que hacia los mas deliciosos chocolates caseros no podía regalarle a unos a Sasuke, ya que los odiaba.

— _¿No sabes que regalarle a tu novio?, ¿estás tan frustrada de pensarlo y de no saber que regalar, que la cabeza ya te duele? No lo pienses mas, "la casa del amor" te trae la solución, solo llámanos ya y tu amor se enamorara más de ti, ¡ Llama ahora! — _

Hinata levanto la cabeza, la televisión estaba encendida y ese anuncio estaba pasando en ese instante, miro todo lo que anunciaban y su cara enrojeció al instante, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ese comercial, sin pensarlo anoto el número telefónico de dicho anuncio.

No sabía si se atrevería a llamar a ese lugar, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo para buscar un buen regalo, y admitía que si se atrevía a darle un regalo así a Sasuke en verdad lo sorprendería, pero no sabía si le gustaría al 100%.

—N-no creo q-que…. — El tan solo imaginarse llamando a ese lugar o haciendo lo que le paso por la cabeza hacia que la vergüenza inundara su cuerpo y que su cara se pusiera completamente roja.

….

2 días antes de San Valentin.

—Hinata ve a mi habitación y traerme a la oficina una carpeta color verde que deje sobre mi cama— Hinata escuchaba atenta desde el otro lado de su celular la voz de Sasuke, no le gustaba mucho ser su mensajera, pero últimamente el estaba olvidando demasiadas cosas y ella tenía que ir siempre a llevárselas o en ocasiones acordárselas. —Estaré en una reunión, pero terminara pronto, no tardes por favor—

—No Sasuke kun— sonrió, aunque sabia el no la vería.

—Te amo Hinata— Apenas y logro escuchar eso, Sasuke lo dijo tan bajo que si no fuera porque todo estaba en silencio, jamás lo hubiera escuchado, era seguro que Sasuke lo dijo para que nadie excepto Hinata lo escuchara.

—También Te amo Sasuke— Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió aun mas, adoraba a ese hombre, y adoraba el que le dijera que la amaba. —Ya te llevo esa carpeta— colgó rápidamente el teléfono y se fue directo al departamento de Sasuke.

Cuando llego busco en su bolso la llave para entrar, desde hace 1 año que el le había dado la llave y aunque no fuera oficial, prácticamente Vivian juntos y pasaban el mayor tiempo de sus vidas uno al lado del otro.

Una vez dentro, fue directo hasta el cuarto de Sasuke y de inmediato vio la carpeta sobre la cama, que por cierto estaba completamente revuelta y con algunas sabanas por el suelo, sonrió un poco y tomo la carpeta para meterla en su bolsa y luego se puso a acomodar un poco la desastrosa cama de Sasuke.

Cuando jalo las sabanas para quitarlas y poner limpias, noto como un par de revistas caían de la cama y quedaba entreabiertas tiradas en el suelo, pensando que eran revistas de los negocion de Sasuke, o alguna donde el salía, fue hasta ellas y las tomo entre sus manos, pero al ver de lo que trataban la cara de Hinata enrojeció de tal manera que pronto se desmayaría, sus ojos se abrieron aun más grandes y sintió un leve mareo por la impresión.

En las revistas había chicas prácticamente desnudas, solo con unas pequeñas ropas cubriéndolas y la mayoría de ellas vistiendo alguna prenda de cosplay demasiado sexy.

—A-a S-Sasuke l-le g-gusta e-esto— las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, era verdad que tenía tiempo durmiendo con Sasuke, que el sexo a su lado era increíble y especial, pero jamás Sasuke le había sugerido hacer nada extraño o raro para ella, no podía creer que hasta ahora se diera cuenta de que su novio gustaba de esa clase de fantasías sexuales y ella que era su novia de años, y no lo sabía, es mas ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

El morbo de la morena salió a flote y aunque sonrojada no podía dejar de ver cada una de esas páginas y de ver a todas las chicas que ahí salían. La segunda revista tenía por título "Tu maid personal", y tenía artículos sobre las fantasías más recurrentes de los hombres con chicas disfrazadas de esa manera y como es que una maid personal podía satisfacer todos los instintos sexuales de un hombre.

De pronto el timbre del celular de Hinata sono y la hizo volver a la realidad, sin tomar el celular en sus manos metió las revistas donde antes estaban y dejo la cama tal y como estaba, lo menos que deseaba era que Sasuke viera que ella descubrió esas revistas, salió deprisa de ese departamento y una vez afuera es que contesto su celular.

— ¿Ya tienes la carpeta? — Era Sasuke el que la llamaba, al escuchar su voz, las imágenes de aquellas revistas, y todo lo que leyó volvieron a su mente. —La necesito rápido, tráela ya por favor—

—S-si— las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta por la vergüenza y un poco la impresión, así que solo termino la llamada y se apresuro a su destino.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Sasuke solo dejo la carpeta con su secretara y se marcho de inmediato, sin esperar que su novio la recibiera o siquiera hablara un par de palabras con ella.

Se fue rápidamente a su casa y al entrar fue directamente al teléfono, lo tomo entre sus manos y presiono fuertemente entre sus manos, aun no estaba convencida de lo que haría, pero en verdad quería sorprender a Sasuke con algo diferente y nuevo, y después de todo si no se atrevía a hacer cosas diferentes con Sasuke…¿Con quien mas se atrevería?.

Sin pensarlo mucho mas, comenzó a marcar y esperar a que alguien le respondiera del otro lado.

—Gracias por llamar a "la casa del amor", ¿En que puedo servirle? — al fin una voz muy amable le respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

—Q-quisiera p-pedir s-su paquete e-especial— No sabía ni cómo es que estaba hablando, pero algo dentro de ella la convencía de que sería bueno.

—Con mucho gusto, me puede decir en que talla—

—C-chica—

— ¿En qué color le gustaría se lo mandemos? —

— ¿T-tiene color v-violeta? — La cara de Hinata estaba completamente roja, pero ya no se arrepentiría a esas alturas.

—Claro que si señorita, además si paga con tarjeta le mandaremos de obsequio un lubricante especial—

—S-si, ¿p-pero podría e-enviarlo m-mañana? —

—Eso le aplicaría un costo extra, tenemos mucha demanda, ¿acepta así? —

—C-claro— Después de eso Hinata solo escucho como la voz del otro lado le pedía su número de cuenta, como le indicaba todo lo que su paquete incluía, como es que llegaría su paquete, en que tiempo y muchas cosas más en las cuales ella se perdió y no presto mucha atención, hasta que un "gracias por su compra" la hizo reaccionar y escuchar el sonido de una llamada terminada.

….

1 día antes de San Valentin.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Hinata no había salido en todo el dio de su casa, esperando el paquete que el día anterior había encargado, estaba nerviosa, pero ya quería que llegara y verlo por completo.

Eran tantas sus ganas por recibir ese paquete que estaba parada detrás de la puerta esperando que el timbre sonora y anunciara que al fin había llegado su tan anhelado regalo para Sasuke.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta por fin sonó, Hinata la abrió tan rápido que la puerta golpeo contra su rodilla y la hizo dar un pequeño grito de dolor.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — Un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la empresa de correos la mirada de forma extraña al ver lo torpe que era.

—S-si, g-gracias— odiaba ser tan torpe en ocasiones, pero su personalidad la superaba de sobremanera.

Al ver que aquel hombre traía el paquete que ella solicito se lo quito rápidamente de las manos y firmo de entregado, para cerrar la puerta de inmediato y correr a su habitación.

Tiro el paquete sobre la cama y lo abrió de forma apresurada sin tener cuidado de no dañar la envoltura, cuando llego a su objetivo dudo un poco en sacarlo de aquella caja, pero después de un par de minutos de solo mirarlo lo tomo entre sus manos y coloco sobre las sabanas de su cama para verlo mejor.

No podía creer lo que acababa de comprar, y sobre todo lo pequeño que era, en verdad que si eso estaba de moda entre muchas parejas, quería decir que era muy poco lo que estaba de moda.

Paso una de sus manos sobre la fina tela y la miro con detalle, era verdad que era muy lindo pero aun así no dejaba de ser extremadamente pequeño.

De pronto el todo de su celular sono, haciendo que ella diera un brinco hacia atrás y pegara otro grito, pero esta vez de miedo al escuchar tan repentinamente ese ruido.

—Hola— con la voz algo temblorosa por el susto respondió a su celular.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no me has llamado, y ni siquiera te he podido ver en este día? — Era sasuke quien le llamaba, y por su tono de voz parecía algo molesto.

—Perdón, he estado ocupada— su voz era baja, estaba más preocupada por haber molestado a Sasuke, que apenada como lo estaba antes.

—Espero mañana no estás ocupada, quiero verte— El tono de voz cambio de uno molesto a uno más suave, bueno al menos para el carácter de Sasuke.

—Mañana quiero verte también—

— ¿Quieres que te invite a cenar a algún lugar en especial? —

—No, quiero que vengas a mi casa— el sonrojo se apodero un poco de Hinata —Te tengo una sorpresa — miro lo que estaba sobre su cama y el sonrojo se apodero aun mas de ella. —P-por f-favor n-no f-faltes— Esta vez la vergüenza se estaba apoderando de ella.

—No entiendo el por qué tartamudeas tanto últimamente que hablamos, pero ire a tu casa mañana—

—Gracias S-sasuke—

….

El día de San Valentin

Afuera de la casa de Hinata estaba un hombre alto, demasiado apuesto y de cabellera negra, sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta frente a él, unos ojos tan negros y profundos que pareciera atravesaban esa puerta sin necesidad de abrirla.

Por alguna razón no abría la puerta aun y solo la miraba por instantes, ya era la hora exacta en la que se había citado con Hinata, pero aun no se atrevía a entrar y eso que tenía la llave para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué demonios me pasa? — entre dientes y algo molesto Sasuke se dijo entre dientes por no atreverse a entrar a la casa de Hinata, así que sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta y entro a paso firme.

Busco con la mirada a Hinata pero no la vio, de hecho no miraba nada especial, creía que le habría hecho una cena como es su costumbre, pero no olía para nada a comida esa casa.

—Hinata— La llamo con tono fuerte para que esta le respondiera y así saber donde estaba.

—E-en la habitación S-sasuke— La voz de Hinata era tímida pero fuerte a la vez, y de nuevo estaba tartamudeando, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con él, y ahora de nuevo volvía a hacerlo.

Sasuke camino hasta la habitación de Hinata y abrió la puerta para entrar, cuando lo hizo, miro como por la habitación estaban algunas bandejas de comida, y otras más con solo tomates maduros y algunos condimentos en frascos a su alrededor.

Camino más hasta llegar a la cama, pero aun no miraba a Hinata en esa habitación, por lo que la buscaba con la mirada, pero en vez de encontrarse con su novia, se encontró con una portada de revista sobre la cama de ella.

Sasuke la tomo entre sus manos y no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, sin evitarlo sus labios se entreabrieron y un sutil sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

En la portada de esa revista estaba Hinata Vestida como una sexy Maid, y como titulo tenia "tu maid personal…Hinata" y más abajo "Tus fantasías serán cumplidas hoy… Sasuke soy toda tuya".

—Espero n-no te m-moleste S-sasuke— La voz de Hinata provenía de el marco de la puerta, donde es que ahora lo estaba mirando completamente sonrojada. —La h-hice ayer—

CONTINUARA…..

Dejare lo mejor para el siguiente capítulo, donde todo se "pone interesante" xD. Cabe aclarar que esto sería un One-shot, , pero me gusto eso de hacerlo Two-shot, así que espero no les moleste *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Autora:** HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

**Categoría**: M

**Aviso**: Posible Ooc en ciertos momentos o situaciones. Así como contenido adulto y sexo explicito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dia de San valentin:

_Camino más hasta llegar a la cama, pero aun no miraba a Hinata en esa habitación, por lo que la buscaba con la mirada, pero en vez de encontrarse con su novia, se encontró con una portada de revista sobre la cama de ella._

_Sasuke la tomo entre sus manos y no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, sin evitarlo sus labios se entreabrieron y un sutil sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas._

_En la portada de esa revista estaba Hinata Vestida como una sexy Maid, y como titulo tenia "tu maid personal…Hinata" y más abajo "Tus fantasías serán cumplidas hoy… Sasuke soy toda tuya"._

—_Espero n-no te m-moleste S-sasuke— La voz de Hinata provenía de el marco de la puerta, donde es que ahora lo estaba mirando completamente sonrojada. —La h-hice ayer—_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con paso lento y algo tímido Hinata se acerco hasta Sasuke y tomo la revista de las manos de Sasuke para ponerla frente a ella y cubrirse el rostro.

—Sin intención, descubrí tus revistas la otra vez Sasuke kun— La vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, pero juro no tartamudear, además de que ayudo un poco las copas de vino que se tomo antes de que Sasuke llegara. —Este es tu regalo, puedes cumplir tus fantasías conmigo—

Hinata bajo la revista para poder mirar los ojos de su novio, estaba algo sonrojado y se notaba la sorpresa en su cara, quería hacer con Sasuke lo que no había hecho con nadie más, quería que Sasuke disfrutara ese día junto a ella, en verdad quería hacerlo sentir bien.

— ¿T-te gusta? — por poco y rompía su meta de no tartamudear ese dia, pero le daba algo de temor que Sasuke no gustara de su sorpresa y que al contrario se molestara con ella.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese disfraz? — El rostro de Sasuke volvió a estar como siempre, serio y calculador, ¿acaso se había molestado?

—Vi en la televisión que los vendían y p-pedí uno— Hinata se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, tal vez no era tan buena ida.

— ¿Y lo de la revista? — Sasuke se la arrebato de las manos a Hinata para volver a mirarla.

—S-solo creí e-era un buen detalle— Las copas de vino estaban perdiendo efecto, de nuevo estaba comenzando a tartamudear.

—Y…— Sasuke miro la revista y de nuevo a Hinata. —La parte en la que dice que esta noche eres toda mia y que mis fantasías se harán realidad. — En la cara de Sasuke se formo una sonrisa perversa, como pocas veces Hinata había visto en el. — ¿Todo es real? —

Hinata trago un poco de saliva, ver a Sasuke con esa sonrisa, siempre que la tenia a ella no le iba muy bien, si no fuera por los años en que lo ha tratado y por o mucho que lo conoce se hubiera desmayado desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

Tomo algo de valor y se acerco lentamente a Sasuke mientras tomaba un tomate que estaba cerca de ellos y se lo acercaba a los labios a Sasuke.

—Todo lo que me pida mi amo esta noche será real— acerco su cuerpo al de Sasuke mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sabía que su cara estaba roja por la combinación de vergüenza y de alcohol pero esa noche de seria la tímida Hinata, al menos por algunas horas le cumpliría a Sasuke todo lo que el pidiera sin reserva alguna.

Por la mente de Sasuke pasaban mil ideas y formas de "jugar" con Hinata en ese día, no podía creer el verla vestida de esa forma, que le hablara así, y que no tartamudeara al hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque ya había percibido el olor a alcohol que Hinata había tomado seguramente para darse valor.

Mientras la mente de Sasuke pensaba mil ideas pervertidas su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reacción, ante la sola imagen de Hinata frente a él. Sus labios saborearon el tomate que Hianta aun tenía entre sus manos y de un momento a otro lo mordió para dejar que el jugo de este corriera por la comisura de sus labios.

—Limpia— Sasuke miro a Hinata y paso muy levemente su lengua por sus labios para indicarle a su ahora "sirvienta" lo que debía de hacer.

—Claro— Hinata acerco una de sus manos a los labios de Sasuke para limpiarlos, pero la mano de Sasuke se lo impidió.

—Con tus labios— una leve sonrisa se formo de nuevo en los labios de Sasuke mientras nota el sonrojo de Hinata, siempre le había gustado verla así, era como ver un hermoso tomate maduro que él podía comer sin reservas.

Hinata obedeció a su "amo" y se acerco a los labios de Sasuke para pasar su lengua por ellos de forma lenta y suave y limpiar todos los restos del jugo de ese tomate que Sasuke había mordido.

Mientras Hinata pasaba su lengua por los labios de Sasuke, este se contenía por no tirarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor, quería alargar mas ese juego, ver hasta dónde podía y quería llegar su ahora "sirvienta" si dejaba que las ganas de hacerla suya le ganaran eso terminaría muy pronto, al igual que la diversión de verla haciendo esas cosas solo por satisfacerlo.

—Mi ropa esta algo incomoda, ¿por qué no me la quitas? — el aliento de Sasuke choco contra la lengua de Hinata que aun rosaba sus labios.

—C-como mi amo ordene— Se notaba el esfuerzo de Hinata por no tartamudear, pero siempre lo hacía, y Sasuke estaba seguro que en poco tiempo tartamudearía aun más.

Hinata comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke para quitársela de forma suave, dejo que la tela rosara la piel del moreno sin prisa alguna, le gustaba ver el cuerpo de Sasuke, aunque siempre fue demasiado tímida para decírselo de frente.

Cuando la camisa de Sasuke cayó al suelo, Hinata fue directo al cierre del pantalón para quitárselo, las manos le temblaban un poco pero no podía detenerse y menos ahora que ya estaba tan avanzada en todo.

La espera era demasiada lenta para Sasuke, se notaba que Hinata no tenía prisa alguna y quería hacer todo lento, pero él ya quería que todo avanzara más rápido, las ansias se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo.

—Vamos Hinata, apresúrate — No quería verse como un chico desesperado, pero era más que claro que su anatomía masculina se estaba haciendo presente, su miembro viril estaba despertando y ya le incomodaba el tenerlo metido entre su ropa.

— ¿Mi amo tiene prisa? — sin querer una sonrisa se coló en los labios de la Hyuuga, haciendo que Sasuke quedara como un idiota pervertido que no podía esperar por un buen sexo, y claro que eso no se podía permitir.

—Claro que la tengo— Tomo de forma brusca de los brazos a Hinata y la tiro sobre la cama, llevándose con ellos una bandeja llena de comida.

Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata mientras movía sus pies y se terminada de quitar el molesto pantalón que aun tenia, era verdad que deseaba ver a Hinata haciendo mil y un cosas con él, pero sentía tanta atracción por ella, que poco podía controlarse, la deseaba, quería hacerla suya.

Con prisa y poco cuidado las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a quitarle el delicado y frágil traje que Hinata había comprado para la ocasión, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata estaba a disposición de Sasuke, y ahora estaba completamente expuesto a él.

—Con no te pusiste ropa interior— Sasuke le susurro al oído a Hinata mientras comenzaba a sentir con sus manos la intimidad de Hinata.

—E-en el e-empaque decía q-que era lo m-mejor— Lo que Sasuke predecía era verdad, Hinata ya estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, y lo hacía solo por sentirlo a él.

El cuerpo de Hinata estaba agitado, su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración rápida, su intimidad estaba comenzando a humedecerse y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, rosados y carnosos. Era una imagen perfecta para los ojos de Sasuke que quería verla aun más sensual.

—Quiero mi sirvienta me haga sentir bien— ante la mirada de Hinata Sasuke se dejo caer a un lado de ella, sin hacer nada más.

Por pocos segundos Hinata no sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo, pero al bajar la mirada y ver que cierta parte del Uchiha estaba despierta, imagino lo que en verdad quería que ella hiciera.

Sin tardar más, Hinata bajo la ropa interior de Sasuke, la única que le quedaba ya puesta y con sus labios comenzó a besar el miembro varonil de su novio, lo recorrió en toda su longitud mientras podía escuchar como un pequeño suspiro escaba de los labios del pelinegro.

A la mente de Hinata llegaban los recuerdos de lo leído en la revista, de todo lo que según esa revista deseaba un hombre en la intimidad, de cómo todo hombre quería llegar a su clímax sin necesidad de entrar en la intimidad de una mujer, si no que deseaban que la mujer los hiciera explotar en placer son tan solo sus labios.

Hinata metió el miembro de Sasuke en su boca lentamente, succionaba un poco a la vez que sus dientes oprimían un poco el miembro, de forma acompasada el miembro de Sasuke salía y entraba de la boca de Hinata haciendo que el moreno experimentara una serie de descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo.

Por más que se esforzara en no emitir sonido alguno, Sasuke no podía evitar el que de sus labios se escaparan suspiros de placer. La combinación de las sensaciones que sentía por la boca de Hinata eran increíbles, y sin contar que al verla sonrojada y con sus carnosos y rosados labios sobre su miembro erecto lo volvían más que loco.

Lo peor de todo es que Sasuke notaba en la mirada de Hinata que ella sabía lo que provocaba en él, y como se volvía débil por su culpa, odiaba que lo vieran de forma débil y a placer de alguien más, pero cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer algo mas para borrar esa mirada de Hinata, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y llegaba hasta su miembro, de un momento a otro se correría.

—No soportare por mucho tiempo— la voz de Sasuke salió de forma ronca de su garganta. Por más que evitara sonar así, no podía evitarlo.

—Mi amo puede terminar cuando guste— Hinata sonrió y continuo acariciando el miembro de Sasuke, solo que esta vez con sus manos mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo sin que Sasuke se corriera por completo sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, no le gustaba hacer eso, lo veía como algo vulgar, pero dado que ese día era especial y se trataba de cumplir ciertas fantasías y de hacer cosas diferentes, se permitió el hacerlo así.

—Esto en el fil Hinata— sin moverse mucho de su lugar, Sasuke tomo uno de los brazos de Hinata y la jalo hacia él para besarla. —Apenas comienza todo— mientras Hinata correspondía a su beso, Sasuke tomo las caderas de la chica y sin aviso o cuidado metió su miembro en la intimidad de ella haciendo que esta diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa mesclado con placer.

Aunque sonara irreal, desde que comenzaron a estar juntos hace apenas 1 año es que comenzaron a tener intimidad y siempre era de forma "convencional" y con protección, por primera vez estaban haciendo el amor en una pose diferente y sin nada que les estorbara para sentirse plenamente.

Las delicadas manos de Hinata se apoyaron sobre el pecho de Sasuke para mantener un mejor equilibro y que sus caderas se movieran mas a compas con las del moreno. Por la mente de la chica ya no pasaba nada que no fueran las sanciones de placer, no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba en exceso tener intimidad con Sasuke, le gustaba como su cuerpo se pegaba al de él de forma casi perfecta, como su miembro entraba en ella y la hacía sentir tantas emociones, no se consideraba una pervertida, pero si deseaba a ese chico más que a nadie.

Las manos de Sasuke se aferraban a las caderas de Hinata para hacer que estas se movieran de forma más rápida sobre él, no podía creer como los grandes y perfectos pechos de Hinata se movían de un lado a otro y como ella tenía en su rostro ese sonrojo mezclado con la mirada de placer.

— ¿Te gusta? — No sabía por qué diablos lo preguntaba, pero quería escuchar de los labios de Hinata una respuesta.

Quito de encima de él a Hinata para dejarla sobre la cama y con sus manos tomar por los tobillos a la chica para elevar sus piernas en el aire, esperando su respuesta. La mirada de Hinata estaba sobre él, sin responderle absolutamente nada.

—Si no respondes, no lo seguiré haciendo — Sasuke sabía que eso era una mentira, por que seguiría haciéndole el amor, aun sin una respuesta, pero quería escucharla, en verdad quería escuchar a una Hinata pidiéndole por mas sexo.

—Me gusta mucho, por favor hazme tuya Sasuke— Una respuesta más amplia y satisfactoria que la que él esperaba, y que lo encendió mucho mas, sin pensarlo más volvió a introducirse en la intimidad de ella, para mover sus caderas ferozmente mientras sostenían aun por los tobillos y juntas las piernas de Hinata en el aire.

Por su parte Hinata se mordía una de sus manos para ahogar los sonidos de placer que trataban de salir de sus labios, no sabía como Sasuke se estaba atreviendo a hacer esa clase de posiciones, pero le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo y no quería que se detuviera, ya no sabía si era por el alcohol o por algo mas, pero no tenia vergüenza de pedirle más sexo a su novia por esa noche.

Cuando Hinata sentía que llegaría a su clímax sintió como Sasuke salía de ella y de cómo la jalaba hacia él para ponerla de pie y besarla de forma algo vulgar, pero muy excitante. La lengua de Sasuke recorría cada centímetro de la boca de Hinata, y sus manos recorrían sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de la chica, tomaba sus glúteos y los presionaba tanto que sus intimidades chocaban de tal forma que los hacían querer sentirse aun mas.

Sasuke presiono el cuerpo de Hinata sobre una mesa cercana en la cual antes estaba una bandeja de comida que momentos antes habían tirado para elevar las piernas de la chica sobre sus caderas y volver a introducirse en ella.

La Hyuuga tomo por el cuello a Sasuke para sostenerse mejor, y sentir como en cada envestida del moreno ella experimentaba tantas cosas lindas que poco le faltaría para volverse una loca pervertida.

—S-sasuke— El nombre del chico salió de los labios de Hinata de forma tan sensual que al llegar a los oídos de Sasuke lo hizo casi enloquecer.

De pronto salió de nuevo de Hinata para hacerla girar y que quedara de espaldas a él, sin permiso tomo el trasero de ella y lo pego a su miembros para volver a introducirse en su intimidad.

Hinata no soportaría mas, estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, y ya no podía controlar los sonidos que salían de sus labios, su respiración era agitada y lo único que deseaba es que Sasuke se moviera más rápido y ella pudiera terminar de llegar a su orgasmo.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse de forma muy lenta, pero sus embestidas era muy profundas, tanto que Hinata sentía que el llegaba hasta sus entrañas, pero era una tortura sentirlo de esa forma.

—S-Sasuke p-por f-favor — Y el tartamudeo volvía a hacerse presente, solo que esta vez cargado de excitación y placer.

—Déjame sentirte así Hinata— Sasuke tomo a Hinata por la cintura mientras seguía moviéndose de forma lenta y profunda dentro de ella, sabía que pronto también llegaría a su clímax, pero quería atrasarlo un poco. —Déjame terminar dentro de ti—

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Hinata, Sasuke se movió un poco más rápido y ambos al mismo tiempo llegaron a su orgasmo. Hinata por reflejo llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de Sasuke, sentía que se desmayaría por tanto placer, además de que de su boca salió un fuerte grito al sentir como el semen cálido de Sasuke la llenaba por dentro.

Sasuke sin pensarlo beso la nuca de la chica, a pesar de que el orgasmo aun así estragos en el, sentía un enorme deseo de besarla de forma dulce y decirle que la amaba, pero ni el mismo se podía explicar ese sentimiento.

Sin despegarse el uno del otro y mientras Hinata recuperaba la respiración, Sasuke acerco sus labios al oído de la Hyuuga para preguntarle algo que a Hinata tomo por sorpresa.

—Hinata , cásate conmigo— Ni siquiera era una pregunta, pero hizo que el corazón de Hinata se acelerara mil veces más que hace unos instantes. —Eso venia a proponerte hoy, por favor cásate conmigo—

De reojo Hinata miro a Sasuke, su negra mirada estaba fija en ella, y su mirada ya no era de lujuria a pesar de aun estar unidos. La mirada de Sasuke era hasta "tierna", para que el pidiera algo por favor, era muy difícil, en verdad estaba siendo honesto y quería casarse.

—Te amo Sasuke— Hinata se alejo de Sasuke para poder girarse y estar de frente a él. —C-claro q-que me caso c-contigo— De nuevo el sonrojo intenso se apodero de ella, jamás creyó que casaría, y menos con Sasuke.

Al recibir su respuesta, Sasuke beso a Hinata de la forma en cómo siempre la besaba, de forma intensa pero especial.

—Entonces…— Sasuke tomo los pechos de Hinata entre sus manos. —Déjame seguir teniendo sexo contigo sin protección— Ya no importaría si ella se embarazaba, Sasuke quería ser el padre de los hijos de Hinata, y si no usaba el tan estorboso condón mucho mejor para él.

—C-como mi a-amo ordene— La parte pervertida de Hinata se estaba apoderando de ella, pero no le importaba ser pervertida con su futuro marido ahora.

Fin…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo largo el capitulo no creen? xD, pero bueno ya que solo era un two-shot creo se vale, espero les guste y no me haya quedado tan mal el lemon *-*

Espero comenten, me encanta leer lo que piensan de lo que escribo o dibujo *-*, bueno este fue mi "regalo" de San valentin para todas las fan Sasuhina, ojala les guste ;)

Aquí pueden ver el dibujo muy "hot" de este capitulo

Gracias a las que me comentaron el capitulo anterior /, Espero no decepcionar con el final ;)

**Dark Amy-****Dattabanettebayo (Guest)****SkinnyBunny****LaCrazyWriter****Magic ann love (Guest)**


End file.
